With a Smidge of Blood
by prince kouha
Summary: You're not pretty when you cry," she murmured, looking at her tearing eyes. "Because even though sometimes you're annoying, with your optimism, I love seeing you smile... And I love making you smile..." That was something he had told her, so long ago...


**W i t h a S m i d g e o f B l o o d **– _A 'Pokemon' Fanfiction_

by cRyPtIc LoVe

* * *

**a/n: **I know I should be updating Iris, but I don't feel like it... Oh well. I'm trying something... Not TOO new. I'm an angst fan... Dunno why. Oh well. My friend Oli showed me a video, and I really loved the idea. I formed it into my own story in my own words..

It's not exactly like the story though, I changed a bit, but I hope you are satisfied :) The song for the vid was Helena by MCR, but I didn't use a song here as you can see.

When most of the fragment is not _italicized_, the italics are thoughts. When the whole fragment is _italicized_, that is a glimpse into the future on what will happen. Mmkay?**  
**

**

* * *

**

**.x.x.x.**

* * *

**One Shot xx  
**

Maylene Maple gulped, staring at the bouquet of white roses that she was holding. Today was that one and only special day; the one called a wedding day. The day that would celebrate the joining of two people in holy matrimony so that they could finally be together for the rest of their lives.

May was excited, yet also a bit nervous. She fumbled with her fingers, her breath rasping. She didn't know why she was this nervous; this was supposed to be a joyous occasion, after all. The best day of her life, but for some reason, it didn't feel right.

Her father noticed that something was wrong, and gave the petite girl a supportive pat on the back. "Don't worry May, you love Nick. You'll be spending the rest of your life with him, and I know that's what you want."

Step by The brunette gave him a meek smile. "I know dad... I just feel really nervous."

It was now time for May and her father to walk down the aisle. The wedding march played on the organ, signalling everyone of the moment. The girl sighed, linking arms with her parent while staring down at her feet. So many people had come to witness this event, for after all, May had a bunch of acquaintances and friends. There was one specific person there as well; a certain chartreuse-haired boy had decided to show up. He seemed to stare at her with emotionless, yet saddened deep emerald eyes.

The audience could only gawk at how the blue-eyed looked. Her hair, usually sticking out on its sides, was pulled up into a messy bun, a couple of strings loose. Her dress was white, as expected for a bride, and down to the floor, made of satin. There was only one strap for her right shoulder, and it was sleeveless. Fashioned on her feet were white high heels, and her veil covered her face yet highlighted her features. She only wore a little makeup; cover up, a lip tint, and some mascara.

She looked absolutely stunning, and no one could doubt that.

Step by step, she looked at the faces of the people surrounding her. Smiles were formed on their mouths, feeling so happy for her. Her mother was there with joyous tears falling down her cheeks, sitting next to her brother.

Then suddenly, she spotted him. Her eyes widened, not believing the sight. Those green features were distinct, and belonged only to _him. _Her heart raced, heat rising to her face. It couldn't be him, yet she knew it was. It could only be him...

Her first love at her wedding.

May knew this wouldn't be good, but she took a gulp of courage and continued to walk.

She examined her groom, good ol' Nickolas Trenton. His messy dark blonde locks, those golden brown eyes were enough to soothe her. He was clothed in a black tuxedo, a black tie fastened around his neck.

The priest began to preach, and all was dead silent. Finally, it came up to those words.

"And do you, Nickolas Trenton, promise to take care of this woman, through sickness and health, life and death, and for richer and poorer?"

"I do." Nick seemed to say it with ease, which made May more nervous. How come she felt like doubting this, while her fiancé was perfectly okay?

"And do you, Maylene Maple, promise to love this man with all your heart, through sickness and health, life and death, and for richer and poorer?" **(A/N)**

May gulped. She could feel all faces staring at her, waiting for her answer. It made her even more nervous than she really was.

"I-I-I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Nick smiled at her, before pecking her softly on the lips. May kissed back, before she found his arms around hers. The crowd applauded, standing up from their seats and watched the newly-wedded couple start the first seconds of their journey together. Only one figure remained seated, sadly watching the two walk down the steps with huge grins on their faces.

The only question was, **did May make the right decision?**

* * *

**.x.x.x.**

* * *

"_You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Nick looked at his wife of two years with angered eyes. His expression was furious, yet May could tell that he was hurt. Her heart was shattered, and she put hand on her chest._

"_For the last time, Nickolas Arnold Trenton, I am NOT! I would never cheat on you! I married you, didn't I?!" The brunette screamed back, tears forming in her eyes. She put her arms around her figure, her red nightgown barely covering up her whole body. This was a typical weekly argument, but it seemed as if it was going to go way too far._

_Her husband only glared._

"_You're lying! And I remember our wedding, May, you were looking at _him. _Drew, his name was, right? I know you're unfaithful to me!"_

_May only stared. She was angry, extremely furious about this issue. She was shocked, never knowing that it would come to this. She had only thought that they were menial arguments, but now drastic measures were being ensued. But most of all, she was hurt._

_Hurt that her husband wouldn't trust her._

"_You're wrong! I love you, Nick! Why can't you see that?! Drew's just my friend, not my lover! He may have been my first love, but look! We're here, and we're married! Look past the past, it's all history!"_

_She tried to hug him, but Nickolas only pushed her away. He had always been a bit burley; pushing her down to the floor He had hit her with such a force that it bruised her arm. Nothing but hate seemed to cloud his eyes, staring at her coldly. She looked up at him, surprised that he would do such a thing. Usually he treated her like a precious jewel._

"_Stop lying to me."_

_He walked away, leaving her alone. May looked down at the hard, wooden floor, the pattern seemingly going on forever. The tears fell down her cheeks, gaining faster and more in amount. She tried to wipe them away, but more just seemed to come. She gave up the battle, knowing that she would lose, and covered her face with her hands._

"_Why won't you believe me?"_

_

* * *

_**.x.x.x.**

_

* * *

  
_

_May walked around aimlessly, her life worsening. Adding to the bruise on her arm, there was now another bruise on her cheek, and she had a black eye on her left. Things with Nick were just going so hectic... He strongly believed that May was cheating on him, leading him to beat her._

_The young woman looked down at her feet, her eyes watering. What had she done to deserve all of this pain, physically and especially emotionally? Was she being punished for something? There seemed to be no answer._

_A familiar face caught her eyes. It was him, the man who her husband thought she was cheating with, the one and only Andrew Hayden. Drew._

_He had noticed her at once. "Hey May! I haven't seen you in a while!" Drew walked over to her, flipping his hair. Same old Drew..._

"_Hi, Drew." May looked up, her lips curved into a forced smile. He had immediately spotted her injuries, a concerning look appearing on his face. _

"_Are you okay?" He brought a hand to her cheek, touching her bruise. May flinched, whispering an "ow."_

"_...Who did this to you?"_

"_No one, Drew. I just fell down the stairs... that's all." Drew only looked at her with the same expression, knowing she was lying._

"_May... who did this to you?" The girl on snapped away in response._

"_I told you, no one!"_

_Drew sighed, his emeralds beginning to widen. "...Did Nick do this to you?"_

_The brunette was silent, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. He knew that her husband did. May fell down to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably._

"_H-H-H-He... He... Thinks I'm ch-ch-cheating on him!" she screamed in hysterics. Drew let out a hand, motioning for her to take it. She did, and he helped her get up._

"_You would never do that... you love him too much." It hurt for him to say that, for Drew still loved May... May was the one who broke up with him, as she was beginning to fall for Nick. He knew that May would never intentionally hurt anyone, but his heart turned to a state of depression, shattered into a million pieces._

"_I-I-I'm beginning to t-t-think that I s-s-shouldn't have married him!" May yelled, before engaging Drew into a tight hug. Her skinny arms were forced around him, and though they were hardly made of muscle, Drew could feel himself suffocating. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her as well._

_He patted her back. "May... You know that you're just lying..."_

"_No, I'm not!" The blue-eyed girl replied in an outburst, still crying. "Sometimes I wish I just stayed with you! Nick thinks I'm cheating on him with you, Drew! I really don't know why... except that it's caused both of us so much pain!"_

_The chartreuse-haired man ran his fingers throughout his hair, trying to soothe her. He missed those times, where he could hug her freely... Even though this was a sad occasion, he could not help but take a sniff of her hair. Coconut, just like when they were dating..._

"_It'll be okay... Bad things don't deserve to happen to good people. Even if they do, their problems will quickly go away, May..."_

_She sniffed. "You sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. If you still need to blow off some steam, that's what I'm here for."_

"_Thanks Drew. You're a great friend." She continued to cry into his chest, holding the fabric of his jacket. Little did the two know, someone had just seen them while trying to look for his wife._

_His eyes flickered from sorry to absolutely furious. He stormed out of the park._

_

* * *

_**.x.x.x.**

_

* * *

  
_

May fiddled with her champagne glass, not knowing if she should feel happy or disappointed. She didn't know why, but for some reason... She didn't think that the future would be good. Little did she know, she was right, and that destiny had formed for her a sad future.

'_Why am I feeling like this?'_ she thought to herself, twirling a strand of her loose hair. _'I just got married... I should be the happiest girl in this room! And especially to Nick... he's so smart, strong, athletic... handsome... Why does Drew keep appearing in my mind, though?!'_

She sighed, putting her head down on the table. Maybe she was just stressed... Or, really? Did she love Nick genuinely, or did she only say yes because he asked?

"Hey."

The calm, suave voice of Drew's came from behind her, and May turned back. He was letting out a hand, the other hand in his pocket. His signature smirk was on his face.

May thought Drew looked very handsome. With his messy chartreuse hair like usual, he was wearing a black tuxedo just like all the other men in the room. Around his neck was a red tie, not green as she expected. Her eyes widened as she realised it was the tie that she had bought for him for prom... Was it that special to him? Or maybe he only wore it because it was May's wedding, and right after he would throw it away?

"You can stop staring at me, you know." Drew's smirk was evident, mocking her. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"I'm not staring at you... Just at your tie."

"Sure. Well... congrats on being married," Drew murmured quietly, so faint that May had to strain her ears to hear. "I was wondering... want to dance with me?"

The girl's cheeks tinged slightly, yet May brushed it off with a smile. "Sure!"

She took his hand, and he lead her to the dance floor. He wrapped her arms around her, walking around as the music played.

It was just like at the prom... Only this was her wedding. Wasn't she supposed to be dancing with her husband? _'Oh well... He won't mind. I know he went dancing with one of his friends, anyway.'_

"Just like old times," she heard him whisper. Apparently, he thought the same.

"I wished it was like this all over again... I love you, May..." May's eyes widened. Drew's whisper was kept almost dead silent, yet she had heard him anyway. He knew he didn't intention for her to hear, but this was very shocking.

'_He... He still loves me?'_

May tried to shrug it off, _'I'm probably just hallucinating.' _She let the thought fade away, yet little did she know those words would continue to haunt her.

* * *

**.x.x.x.**

* * *

_May looked into the mirror. The former reflection of her self was a bright and cheerful girl, beautiful and able to put a smile on anyone's face. Now, all she saw was a tired woman, bruises covering her whole body. Her eyes were filled with remorse, no longer as vivacious. She didn't like this change, she just wished things were back to the way they used to be._

_It was all because of their stupid disputes about May cheating. But today was different, as Nick had self-proclaimed "proof."_

_**"Don't lie to me! I saw you with Drew a couple of days ago. I know you're cheating, stop lying! You're not fooling anyone!"**_

_"But I'm not lying..." May whispered quietly to herself, still looking at her reflection. "I'm telling the truth, Nick... And it really hurts you wouldn't believe me."_

_A single tear began to fall, as more followed up behind. She fell down to her knees yet again. "I really... really... wished... you'd... believe... me..."_

_

* * *

_**.x.x.x.**

**

* * *

**

_"You're weak," Drew mumbled angrily, cupping his cheek in pain. His hand was becoming smothered in blood, as it was a very big cut. The dark blonde only smirked in amusement, crossing his arms. His groupies were alongside him, ready to strike if the man gave another notion._

_"Aw, Drew, why do you say that? I mean, you're already down on the ground, yet I'm still standing."_

_"You know what I'm talking about, Nickolas," the chartreuse-haired man growled, using his other hand to get up. He stood face to face with him, his eyes shot into a glare. "The fact that you accuse May of cheating, when she would never do such a thing. You're way too insecure. And meeting me here just to beat me up. You're pathetic."_

_Nick's eyes boiled with anger as he took a few steps closer. He held him from his jacket, and proceeded to punch Drew in the face. He flinched in pain, but kept a straight face._

_"How dare you say that about me! Take that back, you son of a bitch!"_

_"No."_

_Nick's eyes flared with anger, and he proceeded to beat Drew up more. "I'm not the weakling, you are! Look at you, sniveling wimp, all bruised and bleeding. You're pathetic, not even defending yourself from me! What kind of man are you?!"_

_"The kind of man who loves the one that he loves, even if she's married."_

_The golden-eyed man's eyes widened, as he dropped Drew to the floor. He kicked him, stomping one foot onto his chest. "And you're saying I don't love May? I love her more than you could, ever."_

_Drew only stared at him, his emerald orbs flickering. His body was wincing in pain, and he couldn't move an inch. His lip was bleeding. "That's a lie. Because if you did love her, you wouldn't accuse her of cheating, and not give her those bruises. It seems as if all you want to do is make her cry, and try to divorce you. Are you that tired of her already? I always knew you were a player."_

_The dark blonde only scowled, and turned away. "Whatever. You just can't admit that you're a weakling, you're not protecting May at all. And she loves me, remember? She would never divorce me. Come on, guys, let's leave this pathetic excuse of a man to go rot."_

_Nick and his colleagues left him laying, but not before they trampled over him some more. Blood trickled down his cheek, dropping onto the ground and making a red-brown mixture. Drew quivered, his eyes beginning to close... He couldn't move one inch._

_

* * *

_**.x.x.x.**

**

* * *

**_- May continued sobbing, her hands covering her head. How did it come to this? Everything was fine just a year ago... Was Nick, perhaps... Secretly an alcoholic?_

_She took another look into the mirror, and reminisced about something Drew had told her. "You're not pretty when you cry," she murmured, looking at her tearing eyes. "Because even though sometimes you're annoying, with your optimism, I love seeing you smile... And I love making you smile..."_

_She missed those old days, the hugs, the kisses, and him always treating her like a princess. Drew used to spoil her and everything, even though they would argue almost constantly. That's what couples did though, a lover's quarrel._

_It would have never added up to such a thing... If only, she stayed with Drew..._

_But Nick had been charming. He was the most popular guy in school, star quarterback, good grades, and he was handsome. All kinds of girls, the cheerleaders, nerds, normals, and even some goths, would swoon over him. She was especially surprised when Nick was... courting her in college._

_She couldn't say no to him... she never could. Right now, she regretted that, and wished she had._

_"Drew... I really wished we were together still..." May said, wiping another tear. At the mention of that name, a figure creaked open the door. May shivered, was it Nick?_

_Her eyes widened as the figure came closer. "...Drew?"_

_Those familiar green features, it couldn't be him... Yet, it looked like it was._

_"I still love you too, May..." That voice... It was him... wasn't it? She stood up, straightening her nightgown. _

_"Drew..." He approached her, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her swiftly on the lips. May was shocked, but let him and kissed him back. She found her arms around him, running her dainty hands through his hair... This was just like old times..._

_It all seemed to good to be true, like a dream._

_

* * *

_**.x.x.x.**

**

* * *

**

_Drew's eyes opened, and he found himself in a hospital room. He looked around, to find a body lying down on a hospital bed. Wrapped in bandages, it didn't seem to be alive anymore. A brunette with green eyes was sobbing by the body's side, shaking it uncontrollably. _

_"Mom?"_

_He saw his brother, Wally, putting a hand on his mom's shoulder. He was trying to calm her down, yet Drew could see tears falling on his cheeks as well. "Wally?"_

_"What are you two doing, and why are you sad?"_

_Then, he realised... The body was him, and he was dead._

_  
He couldn't grasp the idea, standing there in awe. "It can't be..."_

_Drew clenched his fist, looking down at the ground. Stupid Nick... He was so jealous, insecure... Why did he have to inflict all this pain?! Now he was dead... May was hurt... everything was wrong in this world._

_"Nick, you bastard. You're everything wrong with this world."_

_

* * *

_

**.x.x.x.**

**

* * *

**

_'I can't believe it... No one can,' May thought, stroking the stem of the red rose in her hand. She looked at the stone, her eyes beginning to tear. _

_"Andrew Hayden_

_July 15, 1983 - January 14, 2009  
_

_A brother,_

_A son,_

_A great friend._

_May he rest in peace."_

_She looked back at his family, his mom also weeping and his brother trying to fight back sobs. Amelia Hayden still looked beautiful, even if she was dressed in all black and her hair in an updo. They were probably grieving more... But right now, May felt like she was the saddest girl in the world._

_'I was too late in realising how I felt about you... Drew, I wish I could be with you right now.' Ever since she had heard of the news, she had been thinking of killing herself. She was heartbroken, that her best friend was gone, and right after she realised that he was the right person for her._

_She was especially angry when she heard that he had been found off road, beaten severely. 'Nick...' she had immediately known it was him. 'Why would you do such a thing?!' It was all his fault..._

_But, he was jealous... he let selfish, mortal emotions take control of him... He had indeed done a terrible sin._

_His punishment was that May could never forgive him._

_She sighed, and placed the rose on the tablet. "Drew... I love you, and I miss you so much... I wished that I could be with you, but I know you don't want me to kill myself... I know you would want me to move on, just like how you tried to..."_

_She turned back, and walked over to the Haydens. "C'mon, let's go."_

_She would try to move on... And she reminded herself of this; 'Just survive... In a couple of years, you'll be in heaven with him... Just wait, Drew... Soon, I'll be there with you.'  
_

_

* * *

_

May looked out the window, a big sigh let out of her mouth. She was going on her honeymoon... The love of her life sitting right beside her. He noticed that she had a very anxious look on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Nick asked, intertwining his fingers with hers. She blushed.

"It's nothing, Nicky... I'm just nervous, that's all."

"For the future?" The blonde put her head on his shoulder, running his other hand in her hair. "May... it'll be okay. It'll all work out, just the way we want it to be... We'll be a happy couple forever. I can sense it."

He goofily smiled at her, making her giggle. "You're right... I don't know why I had my doubts, anyway."

Destiny had already planned out it's course... Nick was lying, yet they both didn't know it as of now. They would have to enjoy their life beforehand... For life's luxuries would soon disappear.

* * *

**True love can slip away from us so quickly, and we don't know it. Sometimes, we are deceived on who is our real partner, and we make the mistake of being with someone else.**

**But true love will always prevail, even in the worst circumstances. When you realise you're too late, it's very hard to get over it... But just remember, you two are meant to be with each other, and even if the universe tries to tear your relationship apart, keep on trying and you'll succeed.**

**This story wasn't for the best result for both May and Drew... but sometimes, you have to tolerate with it. Then, you'll recieve your happy ending... Everyone deserves it, whether it be in your recent life, or a reincarnation of yourself.**

**Life can be cruel for the most part, but just keep on believing...  
**

_

* * *

_

**a/n:** for the A/N thing with the priest marrying them; I have no clue what the hell they say. Maybe sometimes it's good to pay attention at weddings (even though I don't give a rat's ass, honestly.) No clue if it's realistic or not, but blah. Just hope it was good.

http : // i553 . photobucket . com / albums / jj365 / louises1984 / Wedding%20Bits / WeddingDress-Front . jpg

That's the closest I could find to May's wedding dress... No spaces, of course (For the link.)

I think the ending was weird... but I felt like putting something meaningful and deep. Now please pardon typoes or grammar issues, as it is late and I need to go to sleep soon. And this is the longest thing I have ever written, coming to... 4,781 words. Kind of pathetic, but oh well.. deal with it.

I hope you'll support my longest thing, and spoil me with reviews! :3 Nah, you don't have to, but I'd seriously appreciate the gesture. I love you all :)

I liked how this turned out, I suppose... yet it's a bit weeeiirddd. Oh well.

* * *

**Pokemon (c) Satoshi Taijiri**

**With a Smidge of Blood (c) Cryptic Love.**

_I do not own Pokemon, everything belongs to their respective owners. If I did own... I'd be rich and use the money to bribe people to do things for me. But that's not going to happen, so screw that._**  
**


End file.
